Incapable of her own distress
by Asukaforever92
Summary: "Never self-possessed or prudent, love is all abandonment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson. These are the final moments of Elsa de Sica. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello to all I present to you my very first Gunslinger Girl fanfic. I am re-watching the series and it was after I finished watching the three episodes with Elsa that I decided to write this. I am very empathetic so I feel for Elsa and also I can somewhat relate. I have felt lonely and though always loved (I would have gone out the same way Elsa did if not ) I have felt like there was nobody there for me even when there was because of my past including isolating myself from others, like Elsa, but for me it was to prevent further harm inflicted upon me. The title is a reference to William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ and the tragic story of Ophelia who was described after her death as "incapable of her own distress." I would also like to thank YouTube member thisloneliness whose AMV "Elsa (Gunslinger Girl)-Mad World (By Gary Jules)" which inspired me to and helped me get inspirited and I recommend it to an Elsa fan. Italics indicate internal monologue well normal type is regular speech. I am not using a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes but I will try my hardest not to. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl it is the property of Yu Aida.

As the still darkness engulfed the entire night two lone people walked through the park. At first glance they would have seemed normal, a man in his twenties wearing a leather jacket slouched over followed by a young girl in a green jacket. Nothing was usual about the scene.

What most people didn't know off course was the girl was a cyborg assassin working under for the Italian Government named Elsa de Sica and the man was her handler Lauro.

As they walked the through the park, an annoyed Lauro wondered why his cyborg had dragged him out here. He though she could be really annoying and hated being with her when he didn't have to.

(_This has to work. This will prove Lauro loves me._)Said the girl to herself.

After the assignment in Tuscany with the Henrietta and Jose, Elsa had finally come to realize the truth that Lauro would never love her but she desperately tire to convince herself that wasn't the case. Elsa had dedicated her existence to Lauro and she couldn't believe he wouldn't love her. If Henrietta could have all the affection and care from Jose then there was no way she could get the same from Lauro.

(_He does love me. He has to love me._) Said Elsa who was in total denial about the rejection from Lauro.

She couldn't live without him. She wouldn't live without him.

"So, what exactly did you want to show me out her again?" asked Lauro who was unhappy Elsa had dragged him this late at night.

"But Lauro, don't you remember this park?" asked Elsa hoping that once he remembered the park they were in he would suddenly change and become affectionate and kind. Thus finally retuning the feeling that she felt for him.

Lauro stopped walking and turned to face his cyborg who continued

"You brought me here this park and this is where you named me, Elsa de Sica."

She wanted some sort of positive response from Lauro worse than anything in the world but she would even take negative just as long as he gave some kind of attention.

She waited nervously, though hiding her emotions like she had been doing all night, waiting for that response but instead what she got confirmed her doubts.

"Oh, you serious?" began Lauro has he started to scratch the back of his head "I can't believe you would remember that."

"It's such an important I'd never forget it. I'd never forget the beautiful gift you have given me." replied Elsa calmly still desperate for any kind of affection from Lauro.

"Are you done?" asked Lauro as he turned and walked past Elsa adding "We have an early morning. I can't believe you dragged me out here for this."

Elsa was crushed. She had loved Lauro to the point of obsession even isolating herself from the other girls. She always believed that her sole purpose was to serve Lauro but now she could no longer doubt her feeling were never returned nor would they ever be. The pain ripped through her like a knife.

"This is where you gave me life." stated the girl who then turned to follow her handler knowing she what she must do.

As she followed Lauro a cold look came to the girl's face. She couldn't live with out him.

(_Lauro_) the girl said to herself as she drew her SIG P229 handgun from her pocket and aimed it at the back of his head.

(_I love you_.) Elsa then pulled the trigger and blew his brains out.

With Lauro now dead, Elsa was alone.

"He's dead." she said quietly to still darkness that still kept the park in it's grasp. A moment to take in what she had just done Elsa turned the gun and placed it a inch from her right eye.

"We can be together in the next life, Lauro. You will love me there. I know it." she said quietly.

Elsa then pulled the trigger and ended her life.

A/N: There you go my story about Elsa. I figure the only reason she would have brought him there would to draw some kind of caring response and then kill if if and when that failed. As for her final statement, obsession like the one Elsa had doesn't go anyway on it's on and even his rejection wouldn't have deterred her. Obsession often ends in situations like this and not matter what it is there. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. My next Gunslinger Girl fanfic should be out in Early to Mid-July so I hope you read that to. Please review.


End file.
